<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>always, forever. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075109">always, forever.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Desperation, Happy Ending, Hugging, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Reunions, both mello and near love each other, they just have issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello decides to visit near while he’s visiting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>always, forever.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feeling angsty today.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mello!” Near practically screamed and dropped his toys. <br/>He threw his arms around Mellos neck, grabbing at him. </p><p>“Hey, baby, easy.. easy...” mello spoke out. </p><p>“Oh mello, mello.” Near sobbed, wrapping his legs around mellos waist, sobbing into him more. </p><p>Mello felt the dig of nears rib cage as he wrapped his arms around near to stabilise him. The older teen turned around to lock the door to make sure no body walked in. </p><p>He held the boy closer to him, kissing his head while whispering apologies to him. <br/>“Mello...mello, I’ve missed you so so much.” Near looked up at the older teen who also had tears in his eyes. </p><p>“Near...Near I’ve missed you so so much too.” He replied back, grabbing so near can cling onto him more. </p><p>Near looked up again however, pressing his mouth against mellos, in a sloppy  kiss. Mello kissed back, putting his other hand around nears head to make sure he doesn’t fall. </p><p>Mello felt near tighten his hold on him, he groaned. </p><p> </p><p>They both missed each other so much. It’s been forty eight  days till they last saw each other. </p><p>Their reunions were very simple, mello would come and visit, kiss near, hold him and disappears again. <br/>However this time, mello came back with a scar against his right eye, and he’s been gone for far too long. </p><p>Near grabbed onto mello tighter, wishing he could just hold onto him forever. </p><p>Mello pulled away, near looked down. </p><p>The older boy said nothing, he just simply sat on the couch with the small boy in his lap. </p><p>“Mello... where- what happened to you?” Near was sobbing, the skin Under his pale eyes turned a faint pink. </p><p>“Something happened with the police. I had to get away somehow. I’m fine tho, no?” Mello joked last minute, trying to lift the mood up. </p><p>“And who helped you? What if something happened to you huh?” Near whispered, laying against mellos chest. </p><p>“... Matt came and helped. Don’t worry, he’s alright too.” Mello said, playing with nears hair. </p><p>Near didn’t bother to ask where Matt was now, or how he found mello. Near knew that back at wammys, the two boys were close to each other, he didn’t mind. </p><p>After some silence, near spoke up. </p><p>“..it doesn’t have to be like this, Mello. I don’t want to loose you again. Not now please just stay... with me... we can take it slow. Just please don’t leave me again!” Near grabbed at mellos arm. </p><p>“Maybe. I’ll think about it, okay? You know I can’t. Not now. I don’t wanna leave you, believe me.” Mello answered. </p><p>“Who’s holding you back, Mihael?” Nate spoke. </p><p>Mihael just stared back at Nate. </p><p>“I see... just promise you’ll be here when I wake up?” Nate asked desperately, not wanting to let go of his rival, his first love, his almost lover. </p><p>“Of course. I’ll be with you, no matter what.” Mello spoke up, his voice had nothing but seriousness and loyalty behind it. </p><p>Near said nothing else, just wrapped his arms around mello again, inhaling his scent. </p><p>Mello hugged back for what seemed the billionth time that night, not that he was complaining. </p><p>Mello wishes he could be braver, to just hold near in his arms forever and not let go. <br/>To make love to him, to make him feel special. <br/>He wishes he could properly tell him how he feels, to just have the weight of everything off his shoulders. </p><p>Near also wishes he wasn’t so shy. He wishes he could convince his boy not to leave again. </p><p>But no matter how many times Mello left, he’d always wait for him. He’d stay loyal to him. </p><p>He’d count the days, the hours without Mello, without the familiar scent and warmth of his favourite boy. </p><p>Mello would think about his darling, as he rode off into the distance. <br/>He’d think about how his first love would react whenever he comes again and again, time after time. <br/>It looks like fate was on their side, because no matter how tragic their story is, they always find their way back to each other, they’d always forgive each other.</p><p>Near fell asleep for the first time in over a month. Mello felt guilty. He stroked nears sides, his hair and his face. <br/>He brushed some hair out of his face, ‘he’s so beautiful.’ He thought to himself. </p><p>Now was the hardest part. Should he stay? Should he leave? </p><p>Near was always glad to see Mello, but he never acted like this before, grabbing, clinging, begging for him to stay. <br/>He wanted to stay, but there was a part of him that was still mad at himself, for continuing to do this to near. Surely he deserved better..right? </p><p>his theories were always dismissed by near, who reassured him that he’d wait, forever if he had to. </p><p>He scooped up near, carrying him to bed.<br/>the bed was large for a boy his size, it was for Mello if he decides to stay. </p><p>He put the boy down gently, kissing his temple. <br/>Mello sat at the edge of the bed and looked over at his night stand. </p><p>There was a photograph. Of Mello. <br/>Mello laughed, he was so young in the picture. <br/>He turned it around and read the words<br/>‘Dear Mello..’ on them. </p><p>He stared at the words. Was near ever gonna finish that? </p><p>Near had a talent for poetry, one of the many things near was better at. </p><p>Mello looked at near again, who was in deep deep slumber. He looked at the watch, 3:54 am. </p><p>He sighed at got on the bed next to his heaven. <br/>He wrapped around him, tucking near under his chin. <br/>He’s exited. He decided to stay. He can’t wait to see nears doe eyes when he realises he’s not gone, but he’s here with him.</p><p>He took one last look at near and smiled softly.<br/>At this moment, mello realised how much he loves near. His baby, his almost lover, his rival, his companion, his darling. His, his, his. </p><p> </p><p>Fine, he’ll stay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>